Clementina Machado
History: Luciano Manuel Machado was born on October 11th in Trinidad, Cuba. While his father was a Cuban Muggle, his mother was a Cuban-Portuguese Muggle, both of which had been raised there in Trinidad. Although not religious, they lived a strict and traditional life of order and peace. However, he only felt particularly restrained around his sexist and transphobic grandfather instead of his supportive parents. Desideria was born on Luciano's third birthday in the middle of the fun family gathering. The boy stayed with his grandparents who had recently moved in while his parents had rushed to the nearest hospital for his sister's birth. At first, he considered them to have beef of sorts, but he quickly learned to love and adore her. After her birth, their mother became quite ill which resulted in him helping raise her. When they were turning seven and four, their mother had finally died in a hospital alone after years of slipping in and out of the disease, the happening of which seriously damaging the household. It happened that the next week resulted in Luciano turning fire to their stove who had currently been turned off without even simply doing more than staring daggers into it. The Machado family settled on the idea of it being some gas problem. They were too busy mourning to have pretended to be concerned. At eleven, Luciano was getting an invitation to Ilvermorny where he was quickly sorted into Pukwudgie. While his father and sister remained aware of his location at the magical school, his grandparents thought he had been shipped off for a boarding school which pleased them. A few years into his experience, they discovered Desideria was to be attending Ilvermorny as a Thunderbird student. The siblings then helped find themselves among the new community together. After nearly five years, the boy had dabbled in drag as a gay student until he had decided that he felt more like a transgender woman. At sixteen, Luciano started transitioning to become Clementina right under his traditional grandparents' noses, thanks to his hesitantly supportive father and sister. It appeared that they wouldn't know until they noticed that items around their house were disappearing (in hopes of raising money for those expensive Muggle procedures and surgeries). It's then that her father had confessed for herself, causing an eruption that ended in her getting shoved from the home just as she turned for her last year of school. While she faced bullying and harassment by her peers, she pushed on and finished up her school and transition. Quickly, the eighteen year old started as the librarian and trainee healer at Ilvermorny. After two years, Clementina had decided to move to England in hopes of finding work in Hogwarts. The woman also brought Desideria to finish school in Europe. Personality: Clementina has a nurturing and calming soul, giving herself a very motherly light. After having helped raise her younger sister, she's grown accustomed to protecting those closer (and most often younger) than her. For this, she's seriously planning on bringing up some kids of her own somebody if she's ever capable of finding a procedure to help her do it. This Pukwudgie alumna definitely has a good Healer vibe to her which is why she had decided to work as Ilvermorny's for so long. However, her sense of humor is disastrous. Although having a moderate level in intelligence, she is slow when it comes to the comedic quality of most jokes. If you're throwing down a terrible pun, she'll be laughing for days but you're not capable of joking around with her. Sure, she's still a wonderfully light-hearted person who laughs and giggles and messes around, but expect at the very least a ten second delay. While she's constantly reassuring or helping others, she's also gained a sense of strength for herself along the way. After several moments of abuse, she's placed herself in a powerful womanly role which she's incredibly comfortable in. If anybody plans on trying to tear this girl down, then they're going to have a hard time trying. Between her booming confidence and her radiating features, it's common knowledge that she's not a lady to be messed with anytime soon. Small Peanuts: *Clementina's belongings are all stored in a small suitcase. }} Category:NotAlwaysPerfect Category:Characters Category:Name begins with "C" Category:October Birthday Category:Female Category:Transgender Category:Witch Category:Cuban Category:Portuguese Category:Speaks Spanish Category:Speaks Latin Category:Speaks English Category:Straight Category:Ilvermorny Category:Ilvermorny Graduate Category:Muggle-Born Category:Left Handed Category:Single Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Born in Cuba Category:Pukwudgie Alumni